


Hit it out of the park

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Just light butt play, M/M, Movie: High School Musical 2 (2007), The "I Don't Dance" Baseball Scene (High School Musical 2), The missing scene between "I Don't Dance" and their switched outfits, implied top Ryan, scent kink (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Chad follows Ryan to a storage closet after the baseball game and things start to heat up.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Hit it out of the park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyu196](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyu196/gifts).



> I promised my dear and darling [Miyu](https://twitter.com/miyu1963) that I would write this missing scene for her for her birthday, and here it is! Happy birthday, babe!! <3<3

“What would you have me do?”

Ryan doesn’t turn, he doesn’t look back at all. The only acknowledgement of Chad’s concession is a pause as Ryan walks away. And an extra wiggle in his stride as he does so. 

Chad just barely contains his grin. He knows a challenge when he sees one, and Ryan is challenging him in ways he’d never considered before. But he’s always up for something new. 

Especially one this enticing.

The boys are still congratulating Chad on their win, on his last-minute home run that won them the game, but Chad doesn’t have time for them right now. He’s already on the move, hunting after Ryan.

At the fence, Ryan stops and turns, looking Chad dead in the eyes like he knew Chad would be following. 

Suddenly, Chad feels less like a hunter and more like prey falling into a trap. 

Still, he follows. 

They head back to the club on the back of Gabriella and Taylor’s golf cart. Ryan’s knee presses against Chad’s the entire drive. It’s an innocent touch, or it should be, but it fills Chad with a heat that has nothing to do with the bright New Mexico sun. 

Back at the club, Ryan leads again. Chad has no idea where they’re going, but he’s hot on Ryan’s heels just the same. Eager.

“You know,” Ryan says casually, leading him through a side entrance to a dimly lit hallway, “I know this building better than anyone else here.” He stops at a closed door and rests his hand over the knob, like he’s teasing the idea of opening it up.

“Oh yeah?” Chad asks. He steps close. Close enough to feel the heat radiating off Ryan’s body. Close enough to smell the sun and fresh air and sweat lingering on him. 

Ryan’s lips are a pale pink, and Chad is just starting to think about leaning closer when they pull into a cocky grin.

“Yeah. Not even Fulton knows about this place.”

Chad can feel fire ignite in his eyes. They’re perfectly alone and Ryan is close enough to touch.

He moves forward, aiming for Ryan’s lips, but instead, Ryan pulls back and swings the door open, knocking Chad off balance. A push to his shoulder sends Chad stumbling into a small, dark room. 

Ryan pursues. 

Somehow, Ryan flicks on the light and shuts the door while Chad is still catching his balance. Just as Chad is starting to stand up straight, he feels Ryan’s body press flush to his own. His lips are captured in a kiss that shocks the breath right out of his lungs. Chad groans and reaches for Ryan, knocking that stripped hat to the floor in his desperation to get closer, kiss deeper. 

Chad’s kissed girls before, lots of them, but no one’s ever kissed him like Ryan does. It’s all heat. Lips and tongue and teeth, sucking and pulling and biting. It’s wet, and it’s hot. And it spreads fire through Chad’s entire body.

They stumble backwards until Chad is pushed against some kind of shelf or something. He can’t be bothered to find out because there are far more important things on the go right now.

Things like the heat of Ryan’s body against his own. 

They break apart with a gasp for air and Ryan ducks his head to nose along Chad’s jaw and kiss at his pulse. 

“You wanted to know what I’d have you do?” Ryan asks. His voice is a husky whisper.

There’s a moment of nervous bubbling in Chad’s stomach, but it’s quickly overtaken by the powerful draw of arousal that’s filling him. He pushes Ryan just so they can lock eyes. Because Chad never backs down from a challenge.

“Tell me.”

“Touch me.”

That is no hardship. 

Ryan’s body is liquid fire in Chad’s hands; hot and malleable. When Chad pulls him close, Ryan surges into the touch, moving impossibly closer. Chad’s fingers dig into the soft give of Ryan’s ass, then lift to cradle his waist and pull at his shirt. Ryan is even hotter beneath his clothes. 

They kiss with a frenzy that only grows stronger as they start to pull at each others’ clothing. 

“Bite my neck,” Ryan orders around a gasp. It turns into a deep moan as Chad complies. 

It tastes like salt and sweat, but it smells amazing. Why the hell does Ryan smell so good? It’s not fair.

Chad bites again just because Ryan makes a gratifying warbling sound when he does it. He pulls his hands up to start fumbling with the buttons on Ryan’s pristine white shirt, kissing sloppily along Ryan’s neck as he does.

Nails rake along Chad’s back in a way that makes Chad shiver. It feels so good. Everything feels _so_ freaking _good!_ It’s unreal. 

And it just gets better and better. Soon they’re both without their shirts, and the feel of their bare chests pressed together as their lips meet again is absolutely fabulous. 

Ryan’s fingers run across Chad’s shoulders and up the back of his neck. They dig into his tied-back curls and take a tight grip, pulling Chad’s head back and holding him in place so Ryan can kiss exactly how he wants. 

“Fuck,” Chad sighs, feeling the strong grip. He tries to fight it only to find that he fucking _loves_ being held like this. He pulls again just to revel in the feeling and then Ryan holds him even tighter, pulling him back so Ryan can drag teeth down his throat.

God. Chad might come like this. 

He runs his hands down Ryan’s tight body and takes two handfuls of Ryan’s ass. He pulls close, lifting just enough that their hard-ons are pressed tight together. 

They moan in unison and rock together. Ryan licks his way back up to Chad’s mouth and devours him with a kiss. Though it’s Chad’s hands on Ryan’s hips, Ryan takes control of their movement there, too. He grinds himself down on Chad, swiveling his hips, putting his full weight into the motion. 

“Fuck.” Chad is panting. “I’m gonna come,” he warns. 

He’s about to make a mess in his baseball pants, and he’d be mad about it if it didn’t feel so mind-blowingly good. 

“I’ll let you come now if you give me that ass,” Ryan says, low and hot in Chad’s ear. He follows it up with teeth along Chad’s lobe.

“Fuck!” Chad groans. Everything feels too good. But at the same time, that’s a big something to agree on right here. Chad pulls away as much as Ryan’s grip on his hair will allow. “I don’t… I don’t know,” he says. 

Ryan loosens his grip and pulls back just far enough to Chad to catch a breath. 

Their hips are still tight together, but their grinding stops. It’s just the press and the heat of them together left to distract Chad now. 

Ryan inspects Chad for a moment, his green eyes scanning Chad over like he’s assessing a piece of sheet music. 

“How ‘bout this. We’ll do some other stuff and you can decide to give me your ass later.” He punctuates the offer with a squeeze of Chad’s right butt cheek. The touch makes Chad nervous, but it’s a good kind of nervous. Everything about this makes him the good kind of nervous.

“Yeah,” Chad nods.

Ryan smiles. “Good.” He gives Chad a quick kiss on the lips, and then another like he can’t help himself. Then, “Take your pants off.” 

Within seconds they’re both naked in this tiny room.

Naked and hard.

Chad is dripping and it looks like Ryan might be too. 

“Looking good, Number 8,” Ryan says with a wink, scanning Chad over with that same look as before. 

He steps back into Chad’s space and this time is so much better because it’s all skin to skin. Ryan’s touch lights sparks under Chad’s skin as he draws his fingers up Chad’s chest and along his neck. He pulls Chad into another heated kiss.

This time when they grind it’s skin on skin, dick on dick, bouncing against each other and making a mess on their stomachs. But christ, it’s so good Chad never wants it to stop. 

Ryan pushes and pulls them into position until their cocks are perfectly lined up. Then he spits into his hand and reaches down, holding tight around them both. Chad goes crosseyed from the touch, and the tightness, and the heat. 

Who knew rubbing your dick against another dick could feel so good? It makes Chad think twice about all those wasted showers with the boys when he could have been doing this with them. 

Except that Chad doesn’t want those boys anywhere near his dick. Just Ryan. 

“Mmm, that’s it. Fuck my fist,” Ryan encourages. Chad doesn’t need to be told twice. He lets his hips take over, slotting himself against Ryan and through Ryan’s tight grip. 

They kiss again and again, then Chad ducks his head to bite at Ryan’s shoulder and inhale the mouth-watering scent of him. He starts to play with Ryan’s pink little nipples, just because he can. There’s an instinct to pull and pinch at them that he fights at first, but then Chad remembers that Ryan likes to be bitten so he takes the gamble.

He’s rewarded by a long moan and nails scratching along his shoulder, so he does it again and again. 

Ryan’s grip on their dicks tightens the more Chad bites and pinches, and his hips speed up too.

His free hand smooths down Chad’s shoulders, down his back, and grips at his ass.

“I want to touch you here,” Ryan says, teasing one long finger into Chad’s ass crack. “Just a little.”

“Just a little?” Chad asks. 

He’s not sure there’s such thing as ‘just a little’ butt play. But then, he’s already hard and rubbing his dick against Ryan’s, so what’s a little more. 

Turns out, just a little does quite a lot!

Ryan’s fingers search out Chad’s hole and just circle it lightly again and again. And it lights Chad up from the inside out. It sends pleasure shooting up his spine like fireworks. He groans into Ryan’s neck. He tries to pull Ryan closer, give Ryan better access to keep doing _exactly_ what he’s doing.

“Ugh that feels so good. What the fuck,” Chad groans. He nibbles his way back up Ryan’s throat until he finds those soft, little pink lips. 

Between the touch on his ass and the grip on his dick, Chad is not going to last much longer. 

Their kisses are sloppy now, half of it is just them panting and moaning into each others’ mouths. He gives Ryan’s nipples another little pinch, and does it again when Ryan groans for “More.” 

“I can’t wait to get my cock inside you,” Ryan moans, eyes squeezed shut, his grip tightening even more. He bursts a moment later, like just the thought of it is enough to set him off.

And it is a thought. Chad wouldn’t think he’d like it, but then again, he didn’t think he’d like any of this until Ryan offered it to him. And that finger on his hole is doing _wonders_. Probably, a cock would feel really good. Satisfying and thick. Deep inside him.

Chad bites back and high, squealing noise as his balls pull up suddenly. He sprays all across Ryan’s stomach and down their cocks. 

They melt together. 

Chad tucks his head onto Ryan’s shoulders, breathing deep. He hugs Ryan to himself while Ryan strokes up and down his back with his clean hand. 

“Why do you smell so good, dude?” Chad asks once their heart rates have calmed down and the chill starts to set in. But then that’s what you get for being naked in a – “Wait, where the hell are we?” 

He looks around, finally. They’re in some kind of storage room, with weird fake trees in one corner and big wooden boxes in weird shapes in another. The shelves Chad is leaning against (practically sitting on, now) are full of boxes with colourful fabrics and boas sticking out.

“It’s where we keep all the props from past talent nights. And I smell good,” Ryan reaches out and links Chad’s fingers with his own, then pulls Chad in for a quick kiss, “because you’re into me.”

“Pfff,” Chad laughs it off, but he can feel his face heat. And he doesn’t pull away when Ryan draws him into another kiss. 

“The showers are just around the corner, lets go get cleaned up. And, if you want, you can wear my clothes.” Ryan’s eyes darken as he looks deep in Chad’s eyes. “That way you’ll smell me all night.”

Chad gulps with sudden, fluttering nerves. But he takes Ryan up on the offer.

They shower quickly in the guest-only locker room, and make it out to the parking lot in time to jump in with some of the basketball guys on their way to Gabriella’s for supper. 

Along the drive, Chad and Ryan do nothing out of the ordinary. But Ryan’s leg presses surreptitiously against Chad’s the whole way there. And when no one is looking, Chad presses back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> There's already talk of a sequel or chapter two of this for next year's birthday present, so maybe someday there will be more of this. But there's nothing in the works as of yet.
> 
> You can hit me up on twitter if you like my work (though, I'll be honest, I don't often stray outside of the Voltron fandom).  
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
> Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
